


Le Plan ultime

by Ahelya



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Before s07e16 Storyteller, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Humor, Où l'on exploite les bons vieux trope de romance, Pas toujours avec succès, Romance, Season/Series 07, after s07e12 Potential
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Les potentielles devaient faire quelque chose. Elles le savaient. Si ça continuait comme ça, ça ne serait certainement pas la prochaine apocalypse qui allait les tuer. Non. Loin de là. Leur mort allait plutôt être la faute de cette immense tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre la Tueuse et son vampire. Les potentielles n'en pouvaient plus. Vraiment !





	Le Plan ultime

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Plomb ».  
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été écrit en décaler de la nuit et en une heure.
> 
> J'avoue tout maintenant ! C'est une idée que traîne dans mes tiroirs depuis longtemps. Je crois donc que je peux dire merci à la nuit pour m'avoir enfin donné l'occasion de mettre le tout par écrit.

**Le Plan ultime**

A posteriori, aucune potentielle ne fut capable de dire comment ce plan leur était venu à l'esprit. C'était sans aucun doute l'une de ces idées stupides qui ne pouvait naître qu'en temps de crise. Parce que c'était l'apocalypse et qu'elles ne pouvaient pas passer leur journée entière à s'entrainer. Parce que la maison de la Tueuse est un peu trop petite et les potentielles commençaient à devenir un peu trop nombreuse. Parce qu'il y avait une limite au nombre de visionnages que les potentielles pouvaient faire de la collection de film des Summers. Parce que c'était plus simple de mener à bien ce plan ultime que de construire cette deuxième salle de bain dont elles commençaient à avoir cruellement besoin. C'était, en fait, surtout à cause d'un ras-le-bol général. Les potentielles devaient faire quelque chose. Elles le savaient. Si ça continuait comme ça, ça ne serait certainement pas la prochaine apocalypse qui allait les tuer. Non. Loin de là. Leur mort allait plutôt être la faute de cette immense tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre la Tueuse et son vampire. Les potentielles n'en pouvaient plus. Vraiment ! Elles avaient donc décidé de passer à l'action et de prendre des mesures drastiques qui régleraient le problème.

 

.o.

 

« Est-ce qu'elles viennent vraiment de nous enfermer dans un mausolée ?

-Apparemment. »

 

.o.

 

Les potentielles avaient bien fait les choses en vérité. Elles avaient profité des patrouilles aux cimetières pour choisir l'endroit parfait. Elles avaient profité de leur temps libre pour le préparer. Elles avaient vraiment fait front commun pour une fois. En mentant pour celles qui étaient allés au cimetière dans la journée pour préparer le mausolée choisi. En se relayant pour préparer ledit mausolée. En se protégeant les unes les autres. Elles étaient les cibles principales de cette apocalypse pour le moment. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Elles n'allaient tout de même pas se laisser tuer par la Force sans réagir alors qu'elles étaient en train de mettre en application un de leur plan, non ?

De plus, quand le moment d'agir était arrivé, quand Buffy et Spike étaient tous les deux entrés dans le mausolée, elles étaient passées à l'action avec une rapidité dont la Tueuse aurait certainement été fière. Le tout se passa avec une fluidité déconcertante en plus. Aucune anicroche. Tout le monde connaissait son rôle dans l'affaire. Aucun problème. Personne ne protesta pour le rôle qu'on lui avait donné dans l'affaire.

A leur grand plaisir, la première partie de leur plan s'était donc déroulée à la perfection !

 

.o.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'essaie de nous faire sortir d'ici. »

Une pause.

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tueuse, si ta bande de poussins tombés du nid décide de m'enfermer dans un endroit où leurs piaillements ne peuvent pas m'atteindre… Crois-moi. Je vais les laisser faire et en profiter autant que je le peux. »

Silence.

« Tu as vraiment de bonnes idées des fois.

-Il parait. »

 

.o.

 

Les potentielles étaient bien sûr restées tout près du mausolée après avoir enfermé la Tueuse et son vampire à l'intérieur. C'était un risque évidemment mais c'était surtout un moyen de s'assurer que le plan se poursuivait comme elles le voulaient. Elles avaient dû bloquer la porte pour les empêcher de sortir mais elles n'étaient pas certaines que celle-ci puisse résister un long moment à l'action conjointe d'une tueuse et d'un vampire. Les potentielles étaient donc restées là pour s'en assurer. Et non, ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elles voulaient toutes coller l'oreille contre la porte et les murs du mausolée pour écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

 

.o.

 

« Valet ?

-Pioche. »

Silence.

« Pourquoi tu as un jeu de carte sur toi d'ailleurs ?

-Moins encombrant qu'un livre et plus facile à remplacer si un démon a la mauvaise idée de déverser ses tripes sur mes vêtements. »

Pause.

« Dis comme ça, ça semble logique. Des huit ? »

Un échange de carte.

« Dix ?

-Pioche. »

 

.o.

 

C'était étrange et peut-être même un peu inquiétant mais un silence de plomb semblait régner à l'intérieur du mausolée. C'était une chose que les potentielles n'avaient pas prévu quand elles avaient imaginé leur plan. Elles avaient plutôt pensé qu'il y aurait des cris et énormément de mouvements. Et au moins quelques malédictions contre elles. Mais non, après avoir enfermé Buffy et Spike à l'intérieur du mausolée qu'elles avaient choisi, les potentielles avaient cru entendre Buffy bouger. La porte avait un peu branlé sur ses gonds puis… Plus rien !

Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Ils ne s'étaient pas entretués tout de même ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Elles les auraient entendu se battre si cela avait été le cas.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient donc là-dedans franchement ?

 

.o.

 

« Sept ? »

Un grognement frustré.

« Reine. »

Un passage de carte.

« Roi.

-Enfin ! Pioche. »

Silence.

« Elles sont toujours dehors ?

-Ouais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles font ?

-A ton avis. »

 

.o.

 

Les potentielles avaient-elles fait une erreur quelque part ? Il y aurait dû avoir un minimum de bruit à l'intérieur maintenant tout de même. Ils ne pouvaient pas restés silencieux tous les deux comme ça pendant des heures, non ? Il n'y avait rien à faire là-dedans en plus.

Peut-être le moment étaient-ils venus de les laisser sortir ?

Non. C'était une mauvaise idée. Peut-être étaient-ils en fait en train de discuter à voix basse à l'intérieur après tout ? Pas besoin de cri entre eux sans doute. Mais des cris, il y en aurait certainement quand Buffy sortirait de là. Les potentielles en étaient toute certaines.

Peut-être le moment était-il venus de s'enfuir courageusement ? C'était dans les leçons de la Tueuse après tout. Il fallait savoir quand sonner la retraite !

 

.o.

 

« Sept ? »

Une main qui se lève. Un inclinaison de la tête.

« Elles sont parties. »

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'elles étaient parties. On peut rentrer. »

Aucun mouvement. Un sourcil qui se lève.

« Buffy ? »

Un sourire innocent.

« Parties vraiment ? Je n'ai rien entendu, moi. »

Un haussement d'épaule.

« Ce n'est pas aussi confortable que ta vieille crypte mais j'ai vu pire. Et puis, tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y aucune potentielle en mal d'attention ici… »

Une moue boudeuse.

« En plus, nous n'avons pas fini notre partie. »

Un sourire.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, Tueuse.

-La Tueuse, en fait, voudrait surtout que sa maison se vide pour le moment mais on ne choisit pas ses apocalypses. »

Une pause.

« Tu as des sept donc ?

-Pioche. »

 

.o.

 

Le silence qui avait régné à l'intérieur du mausolée avait surpris toutes les potentielles mais elles furent encore plus étonnées au retour de Buffy et Spike. Aucun d'eux ne parla de ce qu'elles leur avaient fait. Il n'y eut aucune dispute. Aucune remontrance. Aucun long monologue de Buffy sur l'apocalypse, leurs devoirs de potentielles, le pouvoir de la Tueuse, le risque que tout le monde courrait si elle se réalisait. Il n'y eut en vérité qu'un bref échange entre Buffy et Willow qui les laissa toutes stupéfaites.

 

.o.

 

« Vous rentrez tard. Patrouille difficile ?

-Nan. Un seul vampire qui s'est fait attendre. C'est pour ça qu'on a laissé les potentielles rentrer et on a jouait aux cartes en l'attendant.

-Ah, une marmotte. Ça faisait longtemps. »

Une inclinaison de la tête pour confirmer.

 

.o.

 

L'échange avaient énormément surpris les potentielles. Elles en discutèrent ensemble par la suite. Une question s'imposa rapidement… Buffy et Spike avaient joué aux cartes, était-ce une métaphore ?

La réponse à cette question devait être négative car la tension entre la Tueuse et son vampire était toujours la même ou presque. Peut-être devaient-elles les enfermer quelque part à nouveau ? Les potentielles doutaient cependant de l'efficacité d'un plan pareil maintenant mais peut-être que cette fois, il fonctionnerait ?

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de faire une chose pareille cependant. Andrew avait commencé à les filmer et la bouche de l'Enfer commençaient à faire un peu trop des siennes. L'apocalypse approchait à grand pas. Les potentielles allaient maintenant être bien trop occupés pour faire quoi que ce soit.

 

.o.

 

« Je sais pourquoi elles nous ont enfermé dans le mausolée. »

Un sourcil qui se lève. Une question prudente.

« Pourquoi ? »

Un malaise.

« Anya a parlé d'une tension sexuelle qui finirait par tous les tuer… »

Silence.

« Quelqu'un devrait leur dire qu'elles ont trois trains de retard sur ce point…

-Je crois qu'Anya s'en est déjà bruyamment chargé. »

Evidemment mais ils poussèrent tous de même tous les deux un énorme soupir soulagé. Ils n'auraient, heureusement, aucune explication à leur donner.

 

* * *

 


End file.
